


someone spiked the eggnog

by longlivejohnlock (Sherlockxxxx)



Series: 12 Days of Fic-mas 2016 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Scotland Yard, Scotland Yard Christmas Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8991244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockxxxx/pseuds/longlivejohnlock
Summary: John drags a reluctant Sherlock to NSY's annual Christmas party. Sherlock comes to realize it might not be such a bad thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [12 days of fic-mas 2016](http://hudders-and-hiddles.tumblr.com/post/154205774739/its-that-time-of-year-again-starting-december)
> 
>  
> 
> Day 10: The Yard's Annual Christmas Party
> 
> tw: alcohol mention*  
> *note that it's not alcohol abuse or implied alcoholism! :)

“I can’t believe you made me come to this party,” Sherlock grumbled.

John rolled his eyes. 

“It’ll be a few hours,” John replied softly. “And then we can go home and do whatever you want, alright?”

“Fiiiiiine,” Sherlock pouted.

Chuckling under his breath, John looped his arm through Sherlock’s and walked through the doors into the large conference room at Scotland Yard. All the furniture had been moved and decorations were hung. It was fairly busy, but not overcrowded. Some of the people invited had clearly decided not to attend. 

In the far corner were Donovan and Anderson, giggling about something that was probably the most mundane thing in the world. Truth be told, John didn’t hate either of them as much as he acted. He wasn’t fond of the way they treated Sherlock, but he also knew that Sherlock was not an easy person to get to know properly. 

John smiled warmly when he saw their friend, Lestrade, heading towards them. He looked relaxed and happy to be in the building without having to actually work. He also looked a little tipsy already.

“You made it!” Lestrade slurred slightly.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” John replied.

“Some of us would,” Sherlock muttered under his breath.

John nudged his ribs with his elbow, shushing him. 

“Excited for Christmas?” Lestrade asked.

“Can’t wait,” John said and put his arm around Sherlock, pulling him in tight, reveling in the blush on his cheeks. “What do you have planned for yourself?”

“Actually, Molly and Hopkins invited me over for dinner. I’m surprised they didn’t invite you two.”

“Oh, no, they did! We just figured since it’s our first Christmas, you know – as a couple – we’d spend it alone.”

“Aw, sweet,” Lestrade smiled lopsidedly. “Ah, I’ll catch you lads later, Dimmock just got here! Have some eggnog, yeah?”

Sherlock and John waved to Lestrade and Sherlock made a pathetic whining noise, just loud enough for John to hear. 

“Just a little bit longer, Sherlock,” John said. “Let’s go raid the snack table.”

John took Sherlock’s hand, entwining their fingers, and set course for the snack table. There were biscuits and candies and cakes – every kind of Christmas treat you could imagine. John reached for gingerbread person and took a big bite out of it, grinning like a child. He held it out for Sherlock who wrinkled his nose in disgust. Instead, Sherlock reached for sugar biscuit that was decorated as a reindeer. Sherlock reached for another one that was decorated as a snowman. John couldn’t stop smiling. 

Nobody knew this man like John did. On one hand, it was a god damn shame, but at the same time, John was glad that he was the only one privy to Sherlock’s incredibleness. 

John stuffed the rest of the biscuit into his mouth and shuffled over to the ginormous punch bowl of eggnog. He poured himself and Sherlock a plastic cup full of the festive drink and shuffled back over to Sherlock who was still hovering around the biscuits.

“I got us some eggnog,” John smiled.

Sherlock took the cup and John leaned forward to give him a kiss. 

They both took a sip and scrunched their faces.

“I think someone spiked this,” John laughed.

“It was probably Lestrade,” Sherlock shrugged, downing the rest of his cup and winking at John.

“Did that burn a bit, hmm?”

Sherlock coughed and nodded.

John grabbed Sherlock by the hips and pulled him in close, kissing Sherlock on the lips. He kissed him passionately, their tongues meeting. Every so often, John would gently tug and suck on Sherlock’s lip, both of them quietly moaning. 

“Jesus, mates,” Lestrade snuck up behind them. “Get a room.”

“It’s your own fault, Lestrade,” Sherlock shrugged.

“What?! How is it my fault?”

“You spiked the eggnog!”

Sherlock showed Lestrade his empty cup of eggnog. 

“Right, well… carry on.”

John burst into laughter and rested his forehead against Sherlock’s sternum. When he heard how hard and how fast Sherlock’s heart was beating, though, John stopped laughing and felt his own heart start to race. He swallowed hard as the room seemed to get unbearably warm.

“Ready to get out of here?” John whispered.

“Oh god, yes,” Sherlock groaned.


End file.
